Waste hauling and pickups are generally scheduled on a regular basis, regardless of the amount or fill level of waste in a waste container. Generally, for each such pickup, the customer is charged for pickup and disposal of a full waste container (e.g., for 40 cubic yards of waste) regardless of the amount or volume of waste actually present in the container. Additionally, at times, users and/or third parties may dump restricted or illegal waste products into a dumpster, which may result in fines or penalties levied against the owner of the waste container. In some instances, waste containers may be overfilled, which can also result in fines and/or penalties. Accordingly, systems and methods for monitoring waste may be desired.